1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices for hanging gutters and, more particularly, is concerned with a gutter hanging bracket device with a rigidity augmenting or bolstering U-shaped cross-sectional channel construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A building, such as a residential house, may have one or more gutters disposed along the lower edge of a roof thereof. The gutters are typically attached to an upper portion or facia board of an exterior wall of the building by suitable means just below the lower edge of the roof. One attachment means, known as a nail/ferrule attachment, has been used for many years to hang gutters. The nail/ferrule attachment is considered one of the strongest types of gutter hanging devices. A problem exists, however, with the nail/ferrule attachment in that it requires more labor and, particularly, more skilled labor than other types of attachment means because the nails must be driven accurately otherwise the gutter can be dented which would require its replacement.
In more recent years, attachment means known as "hidden" hangers have been used to hang gutters. A hidden hanger is generally attached to the fascia board by screws installed by a portable drill or automatic screw gun. The hidden hanger minimizes the amount of labor required to hang the gutter, though the hidden hanger is typically not as strong as the conventional nail/ferrule attachment. A variety of hidden gutter hanger devices have been developed over the years.
Representative examples of prior art gutter hanger devices and the like are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,053,491 to Ramser, 3,295,803 to Blayden, 3,333,803 to Landis, 3,416,760 to Sauder, 3,737,127 to Maloney, Jr. et al., 4,169,570 to Morin, 4,210,301 to Weiss, 4,241,548 to Rowe, 4,294,422 to Odekirk, 4,345,731 to Rowe, 5,004,191 to Corry and 5,271,192 to Nothum, Sr. et al. These prior art gutter hanger devices appear to be satisfactory in use for the specific purposes for which they were designed. A problem exists, however, with many prior art hidden gutter hanger devices in that they are generally weak and tend to bend, such as from the weight of ice and/or snow. Bent hanger devices are unsightly in their bent condition. A gutter with a bent hanger may also snap out of the hanger device and fall from the roof.
Consequently, a need still exists for a device which provides a solution to the aforementioned prior art problems without introducing any new problems in place thereof.